


You know I detest the stuff

by sovvngarde



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sovvngarde/pseuds/sovvngarde
Summary: Ashara Lavellan leaves something on one of the Fen'harel statues for Solas to find





	You know I detest the stuff

_You know I detest the stuff_  
His voice, a faint echo in her memories  
She rests her head against the cold stone  
Lost in her thoughts for a while  
  
It had become like a ritual  
Visiting the statues of Fen’harel  
At first she had been shouting  
Then begging him to come back  
Now it was mostly just talking  
Pouring her heart out  
Not knowing if he was listening  
If he even could hear her  
Sometimes she left some gifts  
Things that he liked  
Pastries, wooden carvings that she made  
Sometimes she left letters for him  
The next time she visited  
They were always gone  
Probably not taken by him  
But she liked to imagine that he took them  
And not the bandits, or the animals  
  
“I know, but I like it.”  
She whispers, taking a sip of the tea that she brought with her  
A little smile appears on her lips when she sets down a second cup  
Just between the stone paws  
“I miss you.”  
She says, filling the cup with tea  
“I´ll come to you next week, same time as always.”  
She sighs, turning around  
Leaving the statue behind her  
  
“Vhenan, you know I detest tea.”


End file.
